The Island and the last month of you and me
by Jude-Elizabeth-Quincy2010
Summary: The island was the place Kagome and Sesshomaru first met, and the last place they would be together. One shot. I haven't wrote in a while and I don't write alot, but when inspiration hits, it hits hard, tell me what you think, comment please!


She saw him for the first time in years. His soft, long, beautiful white hair blowing in the wind as the boat brought him to the dock. She was sure his hair was much longer, not that you could tell he always kept it long. He had changed since she last saw him. She remembered that last summer she saw him and how he had decided to cut off his long hair. He looked much different, still handsome, but not the same.

He too saw her from the boat he could see everything about her, with his keen eye sight. She changed but not a lot, her hair was the same midnight black with her bluish highlights. Her hips had widened a little and she looked thinner. Her jaw structure seemed more defined and her legs much longers, though she was still two heads shorter than him.

She wondered if she still looked the same to him. If he even cared. He never acted like he did before. When they were little, Sesshomaru was about 10 and Kagome 8, they always played together on the island. Kagome remembered this island from when she was a baby, they didn't live here for good but they came every summer. Her mother, brother, and kagome. She met Sesshomaru by chance. She can still remember it like it was yesterday.

She was wondering around the island looking for something to do, she could go down to the beach, but she didn't want to go alone. Kagome was also to shy to make friends with any of the island kids. That's when she saw him, she was standing on the pier and she could she his head, his gorgeous head of silver white hair. He was standing in the sand making a giant sand castle. She didn't know what to say or how to approach him, but she felt drawn to him. She of course walked down to the place where he was making his beautiful sky scraper and stood their and watched him.

He looked at her, but didn't acknowledge the fact that she was there. They continued this for a while, her stairing at him, while he built his gigantic sand sculpture, and him ignoring her. Finally Sesshomaru looked up and said, " If your going to stand there all day the least you can do is help, I don't really need it, but I don't like you just watching me and your apparently not going to leave." Kagome jumped at the chance to help him, she added sand where needed and filled the bucket with water if he asked.

They did this for a couple of days only going home to get food or to sleep. Eventually they became sort of friends. He was cold to her every now and then, but she respected him. She got to meet his family, his father and mother and his baby brother who was 6. He in return got to meet her family, her mother and her brother. It was normal for them to go to kagome's home instead of his, her's was more welcoming and more family like.

The boat finally got closer and was getting ready to dock. He stood at the end ready to get off the boat. He wasn't fond of boats, and prefered cars, airplanes and bicycles to a boat. The boat finally came to a halt and passengers were allowed to get off and he was of course the first one off. He walked casually to where she was standing, and looked her up and down. Finally coming to a decision, he hugged his life long friend. He had missed her. He hadn't been to the island for three summers now. He was 26 now and Kagome was 24.

He used to spend every summer at the island until his family became more important, being a business man had its down side, but it brought in the cash. Their family owned business was the most powerful business in the world. It's called Tashio Co. They sell anything they can produce. This business had become his life in the past three years, only leaving his office when was needed. His father finally had enough, he wanted Sesshomaru to take care of the company, but not like this, so he decided to send Sesshomaru on a sort of Hiatis.

Sesshomaru wasn't to happy about it, when the next day the gaurds kept him from entering the building. Everytime he would go through a secret entrence the gaurds would be there and simply escort him back out of the building. He wasn't sure where he was going to go while he was taking his mini break, until he thought about the island, and he wondered if Kagome still came every year.

He looked up her number online and called her. He told her that he was taking a break from work and that he was planning on going to the island. She said that she was going to, and that if he wanted she would wait for his boat to come in. He said that he like that.

Which leads them to where they were at now. He grabbed his bags and they fell into step with each other. He was much taller but she met him stride for stride. They didn't have to talk to each other, being side by side was simply enough for them. Eventually they made it to the house, after walking along the beach, and he went into his house to deposit his bags in his room while she waited outside his house for him.

They were going to make this like he never missed a summer. They did the casual things that they did every summer since they turned 16, going out to eat at Roy's Crab Pier and then attending the Thursday special theater midnight showing. After the movie they would walk down to the beach and sit by the water and watch the waves roll in. They always went to the ocean last; it was sort of calming to the both of them. At the age of 12 and 10 they swam in the ocean by their selves. Sesshomaru didn't need any parent supervision he was tough and could do it on his own. Kagome was also a natural swimmer and had Sesshomaru to watch her if she needed help.

As they got older they just enjoyed sitting beside each other and watching the waves coming in. They did this the last summer she saw him. That summer was different from all the other summers; Sesshomaru was 23 and Kagome only 20. Kagome spent every summer with Sesshomaru, so it was only right that she would develop feelings for him. Sesshomaru would push her away though, like he always did, love was not in his vocabulary.

Finally at the end of the summer, she told him that she fell in love with him. Sesshomaru told her that there was nothing between them except for friendship and that she should never look for anything more. He lied to her that day. He couldn't be with her, because it would be socially unacceptable. His family was rich and powerful and had a famous company that one day he would own, and Kagome's family was an average family, not poor but not rich.

He skipped the three summers so he didn't have to see her, and so he could learn to run the company. He missed her though and needed to see her, and he kind of rejoiced when he father gave him the summer off.

Kagome was wrapped in a blanket that she retrieved before they came down to the beach, it was nice out, but for it being the beginning of summer it was still a little chilly. Sesshomaru sat beside her, arm against arm, as they watched the waves roll in, one after the other. They watched the black, normally blue, water roll in shore, pushing in foam. You could see the crabs moving around going up shore and then back down towards the water.

So much you could take in sitting on the shore watching the beach. Occasionally you could see a turtle or some dolphins jumping in the water. Sesshomaru lightly draped one of his arms around Kagome. He started a simple conversation.

"How are your brother and your mother?" He asked to make the awkward quietness go away.

"Their doing okay, mom is watching over Grandpa now, he broke his hip coming down the stairs and has trouble moving around. Souta is 16 now and helps mom when he's not at school." Kagome said as if he should know these things, and he wouldn't if he wouldn't have been gone for so long. As if he was reading her mind.

"I'm sorry I was gone for so long. I've thought about this place, and I've wondered if you still came back every summer. I've been busy. I'm finally getting to run the company, under dad watch of course." Sesshomaru said he just wanted her to know why he's been gone for so long, they were friends and he owed her that much.

"How are your family and your baby brother, is he still mad at me for pushing him off the boat? I really didn't mean to you know." Kagome asked with a glint in her eye.

"My family is great, dad is ready to retire and hand me the company, and he wants to spend his time with Izayoi. Inuyasha hasn't forgotten what you did, and every now and then when he thinks of it he gets mad, but then he smiles and laughs about it later." Sesshomaru says while smiling thinking of her pushing Inuyasha off the boat.

"I missed you. It hasn't been the same, coming here every summer. I wish you would have called me sooner, or wrote me." Kagome said with a look of sadness in her eyes.

"I've just been busy, Kagome. The company requires that I be there, and I have to learn how to use the company appropriately because soon I would be the leader of the company." Sesshomaru stated with a serious tone.

"Then why are you here now? Why are you not with your precious company, learning what you need to know to take over? Why are you here?" Kagome practically yelled at him, while hopping up and starring at him.

"I don't know why I came back here. I missed you, I was compelled to come back, my heart wanted to see you." He said as he stood up and looked down at her, pleading with her to understand what he was saying, but wasn't at the same time.

"Sesshomaru don't go there, I gave you my heart three summers ago, and you handed it back to me. You can't just come back and expect me to jump into your arms." Kagome says well fiddling with her blanket.

"Kagome, I know you gave me your heart, and I turned it away. I thought that you would be a bad decision for my lifestyle and for the company. We have a major company, and we live with the press in our lives all the time. The press would eat us up, but now watching my father and Izayoi, I want to settle down. The only person I can even picture my life with is you. No one could ever make me as happy as you. No one could ever possibly understand me like you do. I've known you since I was 10. I've known you for 13 years of my life. "Sesshomaru stated, it's been so hard for him to hide his feelings and when he finally decided to let her know, it all came flooding out.

"I…I don't know what to think or to say, how do I know you won't push me away again? How do I know you're for real this time?" Kagome ask with disbelief behind her voice

"I promise you that this time it's for real. Kagome I want to marry you. I want you to be at my side for everything." Sesshomaru says with so much emotion that Kagome was surprised. He never in their 13 years that they've known each other showed this much emotion, he was always cold and emotionless.

~-~-~- Two months Later -~-~-~-

"I can't believe this summer has flown by so fast. I can't believe we're getting married when we get back. How did you talk me into this again?" Kagome asked while sitting in Sesshomaru's lap.

"Hmm I didn't have to talk you into anything, you saw how hot I was and it made you melt." Sesshomaru said while nuzzling her neck.

"Alright well I'm all packed and you're all packed and all you need to do is go get the bags and bring them down so we can head to the ferry after we eat." Kagome said hopping off of Sess and heading to the kitchen. "You want Bacon and eggs?"

"Sure that's fine. I'll be back in a second, and don't count!" Sess yells well running up the stairs to get the bags.

Sesshomaru looks at the room that they spent the past three months in together. They made love the first night he asked her to marry him. She was so unsure if she should accept him or not, but in the end he won. They would be married as soon as they arrived home. They wouldn't have very long of a honeymoon, but he was going to take her somewhere nice even for only a couple of days.

"Sess what are you doing? You're food is going to get cold! Hurry up." Kagome yelled up the stairs.

"I'm coming babe." Sesshomaru yelled back, his heart swelling when he heard her call him Sess. That was his nick name from her when he was younger. She even made him a friendship bracelet with Sess spelled in the middle. He of course didn't wear the bracelet, but that didn't mean he didn't keep it.

Sesshomaru walked down the steps, set the bags down by the door, and headed to the kitchen. The food smelled so good. Sesshomaru knew Kagome could cook; she could cook when she was 8, and her cooking skills have only improved over the years.

They ate their food, and had a happy casual chat. After they were done Sesshomaru took the bags to Kagome's car. They pulled out of the drive and started on their way to the pier. They we're still having their happy little chat and Sesshomaru never noticed the drunk driver coming towards them. The driver came from the side, Kagome's side. Glass flew every direction and you could hear the screeching of tires on the road, and metal on metal.

Everything came to a standstill the cars stopped moving and everything was quiet. There was no movement and hardly any breathing. The drunk driver was thrown from the car and died instantly. Kagome and Sesshomaru we're still in her car. Sesshomaru finally started moving and got unbuckled. He rubbed his eyes to get rid of the dizziness and fuzziness. He had a pounding headache and he could feel that he had a cut on his forehead but nothing bad. He finally looked at Kagome, and as he did, he wanted to burst into tears.

Kagome was so badly injured that the ambulance didn't think they would be able to remove her from the car without killing her. They got her out of the car and rushed her and Sesshomaru to the hospital. He waited three long agonizing hours in the waiting room. He called his parents and her parents to let them know.

Finally the doctor came out with a sad look on her face.

"I'm sorry Mr. Tashio, we tried everything. She's still holding on, and you can speak with her, but she doesn't have long. She wants to see you." The doctor said regretfully.

Sesshomaru's eyes filled with water for the first time in his life. He walked back to her room and opened the door and looked at her.

"I'm s…s…sor…sorry." She whispered.

"For what, it was that idiots fault not yours." He said angrily.

"I know….I was so….Excited to get married….to you." She said between gasping for air.

"So was I and I vow I will never marry anyone else." Sesshomaru says.

"No… I want you… to be happy… go get married… and find someone… that will make you… happy." She said with sadness in her voice.

"No one will make me as happy as you have." Sesshomaru said, and with this ended the conversation

"I am so….sorry." Kagome said and with that the last of her breath left her body.

Sesshomaru laid his head on her chest and sat there for a while. He couldn't believe this happened, his life, his girl for 13 years, dead because of a drunk driver. His fiancé gone with a snap of your fingers.

Sesshomaru sold his family's beach house to the highest bidder and never looked back, he became a stone cold tyrant and never let anyone look at him the way his Kagome did.


End file.
